


Locker room gossip

by Lake_Toya



Series: Locker Room Shenanigans [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, The national team are a bunch of ungrateful gossipers, mentions of oikage getting it on, national team Kageyama Tobio, national team Oikawa Tooru, some serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: “I think I just walked by the captain and our new guy dry humping behind the vending machines in the lobby. I’m so traumatized.”Number 5 on the national team stumbled into the locker room, looking visibly shaken.***The national team members share war stories about spotting Oikawa and Kageyama being all over each other in the team's training facilities.





	Locker room gossip

“I think I just walked by the captain and our new guy dry humping behind the vending machines in the lobby. I’m so traumatized.”

Number 5 on the national team stumbled into the locker room, looking visibly shaken.

“Holy shit, that’s nothing! I’m never using shower stall #6 ever again, and I advise you all not to, either.” Another voice called out in the locker room.

“WHAT HAPPENED?”

“Spill the tea!”

More voices rang out in the locker room.

Number 5 tapped the vice captain, Takahashi on the shoulder.

“I already know.” The vice captain looked like he had aged 5 years with the look he gave.

A group of players had huddled around the middle bench in the locker room, and number 5 and Takahashi followed to join in.

“Yeah, so… I THINK the new guy was in shower 6 right? …..and then I noticed a couple minutes later, our captain opened the shower curtain and just walked right in!”

A round of horrified noises came out from the team huddle.

“Well, it just seemed like they were in that shower stall a LONG time, you know? Then just when most people had left, I thought I heard some noises from there.”

“WHAT noises?”

“What do you THINK?”

“AUGH, I’m never using shower 6 again!” Number 5 agonized.

“Hey, Takahashi, you’re our vice captain! Can’t you… you know, TALK to our captain about this? It’s getting out of hand!”

Takahashi buried his face in his hands and groaned. “Oh my god, where do I start?”

Six sets of expectant eyes fell on the vice captain.

“First. You want me to tell OIKAWA of all people to keep it in his pants?”

The huddled team members nodded at that. It’s true, their captain was a hard to contain.

“Second, obviously none of you are worried about this, but as vice captain, I AM. Is our captain just forcing himself onto this new guy? Is he playing along because he’s now on the national team and feels pressured to do so because or else he’s afraid of losing his spot on the team? Oh god, is our team going to be hit with a sexual harassment scandal?!?” Takahashi despaired.

“Oh shit. That’s right. I kind of worry about the new guy now. It must be tough having the team captain single you out, I mean, you refuse and get kicked off the national team, or you play along.” Number 5 rubbed his chin thoughtfully, frown on his face.

All around them, the rest of the gathered team members had similar troubled expressions.

Someone in the huddle voiced, “Hey, didn’t Ushijima know the captain in high school, or something like that? Should we ask him?”

“No. No way. Ushijima isn't the type to want to get involved in personal affairs.” Takahashi stated. In truth, he did already broach the topic with Ushijima yesterday and Ushijima just fixed him with a look that said ‘don’t get involved’.

“Ugh.” 

“Well… do we know if the new guy is playing along? What if he also swings that way and you know, the captain’s pretty charismatic.”

“Possible.” Takahashi uttered. He had considered that too, but he didn’t know, and didn’t feel close enough to Kageyama to ask yet. As almost an afterthought, the vice captain mumbled, “I wonder if they knew each other from before? The captain’s a bit older, but they might have played against each other in high school or something.”

“What do you mean?” Number 5 asked.

“Oh. The captain and our new guy are both from Miyagi.” Takahashi stated.

“Ohhhhhh.” Came a chorus of voices from the team member huddle.

 

“What is this? Are you all gossiping about your tireless captain again??” 

Everyone turned to the lobby entrance of the locker room just then, to see their captain, Oikawa Tooru, bag slung over his shoulder, pointing a finger at the huddled group, eyebrow raised.

A couple of players elbowed their vice captain just then, as if to prod Takahashi to say SOMETHING.

“Er, Oikawa.” Takahashi cleared his throat. “Nothing personal here, just that the team is finding it a bit...distracting….”

Oikawa tilted his head, willing Takahashi to continue.

“Well, it seems like you and our new guy, Kageyama, are always _together_.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. Just then, Kageyama walked into the locker room, and stumbled on Oikawa standing in front of what appears to be a team huddle.

“What’s going on?” Kageyama turned to Oikawa and asked.

Kageyama didn’t receive a verbal reply, just Oikawa snaking an arm around his waist and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“For ALL of you ungrateful GOSSIPERS.” Oikawa articulated, arm still around Kageyama's waist, “Tobio-chan and I have been dating for YEARS.”

With that, Oikawa led Kageyama away to their lockers at the side of room, leaving Takahashi and the rest of the huddled team members with their jaws unhinged.

***

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, SO. What was supposed to be a one shot story ended up not being a one shot. Typical. I couldn't stop thinking about how national team oikage would absolutely TRAUMATIZE the rest of the team.


End file.
